


How'd we end up in my neighbour's pool (upside-down with a perfect view)

by OnyxSphynx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Barbara has a crush, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Jim and Ed get one line, M/M, Morning After, Tabby is a cutie, Tabby is adorable, i live for babitha, is that a pat!d lyric title?, is this an au? or canon divergence? who knows, ish, poor Barbara isnt sober enough, yiss it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphynx/pseuds/OnyxSphynx
Summary: Barbara isn't nearly sober enough for this





	How'd we end up in my neighbour's pool (upside-down with a perfect view)

**Author's Note:**

> agh it summer and its hot and my hair is nine inches and it needs a trim cuz its too hot and i have swim practice in four and a half hours and i need to get back to a decent sleep schedule cuz it may be summer vaca but im trying to skip grades and i cant study properly on only four hours of sleep and my brain decides now is a good time to write babitha
> 
> anyway, enjoy this unedited 1am piece of maybe-fluff born of my insomnia 
> 
> feel free to request fics and/or yell at me to finish my WIPs and all that shtick cuz it makes my day to know that there are people willing the yell at me about my procrastination habbits and yeah

There's a bright light, shining through her closed eyelids, and Barbara groans, tries to roll away from the light, which-

bad idea. She bites back the bile rising in her throat at the movement; her mouth is parched, a bitter taste further augmented by the massive, not-at-all pleasant headache. Hangover, she deduces. Barbara lays still for what feels like an eternity before opening her eyes, squinting at the brightness.

Beside her, the bedsprings groan as something- someone- shifts, and there's a mumble or discontent; then an arm is tossed over her, and the reality of the situation hits her. She's in bed with someone else, hungover, wearing nothing but her underwear and bra, with no memory of what happened.

To make matters worse, her best friend Jim is passed out on the sofa in a similar state of undress, cuddled up with his boyfriend, Ed. She squeezes her eyes shut tightly and opens them again. Something about the room is familiar- Barbara stares at the couch, and feels a well of horror grow within her. She recognizes that pattern; all blue with velvety soft blue paisley patterning. It's Tabitha's couch.

Tabitha, who she has a small- huge- crush on. Tabitha, who is, to the best of her knowledge, most certainly the only person in her friend group who's straight. Tabitha, who is pressed up against her back. 

Barbara isn't sober enough to deal with this. 

Tabitha mumbles, "I can hear you thinking. Stop. 'S too loud. Go back to sleep," and presses a kiss between her shoulder blades and nuzzles her neck, resting her chin on Barbara's shoulder.

Perhaps she doesn't need to deal with it after all.

 


End file.
